


Caught between Honor and Heart - Broken

by furidojasutin



Series: Caught between Honor and Heart [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, King Ivan, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Physical Abuse, Prince Laxus, Smut, blowjob, fraxus, knight freed, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: After another, heavy argument Freed secretly bears Laxus company in his room and tries to soothe him. It pains him to see Laxus so conflicted and hurt and all he wants for him is to be happy. He intends to make him forget and reassure him about his feelings towards him for just a couple of moments, when suddenly things take a dangerous turn.





	Caught between Honor and Heart - Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 4 with a lil bit of smutty action - although it's nothing really graphic at all, honestly, and just a really short scene. Laxus is broken and I feel so bad for him. If Freed had the chance then he'd honestly just murder Ivan lmao.

“I hate him.” That was no secret but it still felt good to just spit it out without having to fear a consequence. Laxus and the King had argued again in the morning and it had left the prince in a bad mood.

Freed was the only one who was able to soothe him a little. Rufus Lore, Laxus’ teacher for music and manners, had only ended up suffering from the blond’s defiant and angry mood and it had gone so far that they had to interrupt the lesson. It would have made no sense to carry on.

Now the prince was sitting on the edge of his huge bed with the green-haired captain beside him. He had thrown something against the wall in frustration and when Freed found him Laxus had been looking at him with such a mix of anger and sorrow that it made him worry in an instant. Of course the only reason for his lover’s upset could be Ivan…

“I know.” And Freed did, too. He just wished that there was more he could do for Laxus, that he could help him out of this mess somehow. But he couldn’t do a damn thing other than to try and be there for him. Heaving a sigh the knight rested his head against the taller man’s shoulder and felt how he took a deep breath as he did so, though then relaxed a little.

A few more moments of heavy silence passed but then the prince suddenly spoke up with a hesitation that was rare to witness on him. “I shouldn’t have acted up, I know that,” he muttered and clenched his fists. “But I can’t stand that damn woman and I don’t wanna fucking marry her.” He hated this woman, he hated his father, he hated this castle. He hated everything in here, everything except for the man next to him.

The words pained Freed and he too once again got reminded that soon the prince would have a princess he would have to spend more time with… and eventually give her a son or a daughter as well. The thought made him sick in his stomach but he ignored it, right now having to focus on Laxus’ feelings. He had to marry her after all. “What… else did Ivan say?” In here he refused to call him King.

“I… dunno,” the blond admitted. He had ended up storming out of the throne room and once again left Ivan and the princess, Marigold was her name, by themselves even though he had been supposed to go for a walk with her. Truth is, he just felt the immense want to flee whenever such situations occurred. Just out of there, try to escape this nightmare somehow.

But sooner or later it would catch him up every time.

Freed’s hand was soothingly rubbing Laxus’ left thigh as they sat there and he gave another sigh. “I see…” He could just imagine that Ivan was mad as hell and he always feared that he would mistreat Laxus… _again_. It had transpired in the past and the mere thought made him clench his teeth with anger. “Do you think he is going to seek you out some time today still?” The question came out a bit hesitant and the knight hoped that Ivan wouldn’t and just let the prince rot in his room. At least this way he could be with the man he loved…

“I sure hope not,” the blond responded and turned his head at what Freed withdrew his own a little so he could look at him. For a moment all they did was to look at one another before the knight leaned in to place a soft kiss on the prince’s lips. They both closed their eyes for the seconds this simple but reassuring contact lasted and they both wished that they could just run away and live their life somewhere else. But that wasn’t possible.

It was ridiculous, and yet so scary, to imagine what kind of consequences this small kiss could have if they were to get caught. But every time this reminder slipped to the surface the two men tried to push it back down. Nobody saw them in here so they had nothing to fear… _right_?

Laxus sighed whilst Freed pressed his lips against his clothed shoulder. “You would be a much better king than Ivan could _ever_ be…,” the green-haired man mumbled, loud enough for the prince to understand the muffled words and he wanted to protest. _Him? The king?_ Yes, that’s what he was supposed to be eventually and it was what he did not want to be. He’s had enough of this royal life, enough of this life of his. “I don’t wanna be a damn King,” he huffed and realized that he probably sounded like a stubborn child but he was just telling the truth. This castle… was no place for him anymore. Perhaps it all would have gone a slightly different way if Makarov had sat on the throne still…

“You’re the only king for me, Laxus,” Freed responded calmly and there was something in his eyes that told the prince that he was talking about more than just his rightful place on the throne one day and this _something_ left little room for objections. “Do you hear me?”

Laxus hardly noticed how the knight had begun to toy with the button of his pants so he had some troubles processing the scene when suddenly his lover slid off the edge of the bed and dropped to his knees instead, right between the prince’s legs. But when the blond registered what was happening he swallowed and watched Freed intently, sucking up this every movement.

_The only one_ , the greenet repeated soundlessly with bitterness in his heart but he wanted Laxus to be the only one on his mind right now, hear his breathing, taste him, feel him pulse and make him forget if only for a couple of moments.

The prince had gotten rid of his fancy clothing right after he had stormed into his room and that made it easier for the captain of the royal guard to get what he wanted. Soon he held Laxus’ flesh in his hand and noticed that it wasn’t completely flaccid anymore. He shifted and looked up, right into stunning orange eyes, when he leaned forward and pressed a kiss against the sensitive head. “ _You_ should be sitting on the throne and _you_ will _always_ be the true king to me.”

The blond man emitted a shivering exhale when Freed pressed another kiss against his cock and then proceeded to let his tongue travel along the length of it, one, two times. His hand was quick to reach for the knight's long green hair blindly, his eyes falling closed, and then there was just utter bliss.

“… and we would not be forced to hide anymore…,” the knight whispered softly inbetween kisses and gentle nips though he wasn’t completely sure if Laxus was listening still. _Good_ … He wanted him to get lost in a positive sensation after all and briefly, Freed smiled. “I’m certain that you would be a blessing for so many people in your kingdom…” And then he wrapped his mouth around the prince’s grown cock, still holding it in one calloused hand as he began to bob his head.

Laxus grunted in pleasure, the grip on Freed’s hair tightening shortly and the knight could feel him shudder. He sucked along his tasty skin, the tip of it especially, and although he knew that they had to remain as silent as possible whenever they became intimate he absolutely loved to hear those muffled sounds, to know that the man he cared for so much was experiencing satisfaction.

But suddenly the scene got interrupted.

Freed and Laxus felt as though they almost suffered a heart attack when this deep, unmistakable voice began to shout. The knight withdrew in an instant and looked up into troubled orange eyes, horror in both their expressions and fear.

Ivan was bellowing with anger and he was coming closer and somehow Laxus doubted that he would bother knocking or asking before bursting into his room. Luckily the knight had already gotten up and although it took the prince a moment to function properly he managed to fasten up his pants. Oh he just hoped that his asshole of a father wouldn’t notice anything of the previous scene… Or that somebody else was in his room even though he was supposed to be alone.

The blond told Freed to hide somewhere in a hushed voice but the knight had already had the same thought and quickly headed towards the big wardrobe. In Laxus’ opinion it was unnecessarily large but perhaps it would be good for something this time. Oh he prayed that it would. They both did, and then the knight vanished in the wardrobe two moments before the door fell open with a thud and Ivan stormed in.

The prince ripped his gaze away from where Freed had disappeared and then instinctively stood up. He was taller than his father but that did little to intimidate the king.

“You are a DISGRACE!” As Ivan shouted he almost spit on Laxus’ face and the blond furrowed his brows, all the anger from earlier bubbling up again.

Yet his voice was calm, though provocative, when he responded. “Must have inherited that from you.”

And Freed listened how there was a clear sound of skin slapping skin from within the wardrobe and held his breath. He knew what had just happened and felt himself clenching his fists. If that asshole touched him again… Oh there were so _many_ things he wanted to do if only he could, to protect Laxus from his own father. But he couldn’t and if he would step outside of his hiding place… Then everything would go to hell.

Laxus’ cheek was reddened where Ivan had hit him and his jaw cracked when he moved it. His head was turned away from the raven-haired man and there was only tense silence and heavy angry breathing before Ivan hissed.

This wasn’t the first time he had been hit and regardless, he felt his chest heaving and lowering with mixed feelings and although his cheek and jaw were stinging with pain he could only focus on the raging within himself.

“If you dare speak one more insult towards your _king_ …,” Ivan rumbled and the threat in his incomplete sentence was so clear that it made Freed grit his teeth. But Laxus remained silent and did not bother looking at his father again. He just kept staring at the floor of his room stubbornly, fighting for control and for calmness or otherwise he would get into much more trouble. “Your behavior towards the Lady Marigold is inexcusable. You WILL apologize to her and pledge to treat her differently from now on and you will begin to do so tomorrow. DO you understand?” And Ivan’s chest was still trembling with wrath.

All the prince felt was pain and so much hate but no regret. He realized that he most likely would have to try and treat this woman in a different way after all but no one could force him to be nice to her, not if he had no intention of marrying her. Laxus ground his teeth but then there was an uttered ‘yes… father’ and Ivan choose to ignore the loathing that swayed in the last word before he turned around on his heels and left the room, the door slamming shut.

The blond man was rooted to the spot until Freed stumbled out of the wardrobe. Laxus almost hissed and wanted to warn him that he could return, a new spark of fear flickering in his orange eyes all of a sudden and for a mere second only, but the knight didn’t seem to care.

“Are you hurt?”

“It’s nothin’…,” Laxus reached up and stroked his jaw, eyes darkening, before he quickly rushed towards his door to lock it even though he was not allowed to. They should have done that earlier, he thought bitterly, and when he turned back around he met Freed’s wrath and worry distorted face.

“He hit you.” _Again_ , the knight added silently. He had so many intentions of murder at this very moment. Ivan tended to increase them… And such things were unforgivable.

“I can handle it,” the blond mumbled but he lowered his gaze. He was immune to how his father treated him – that’s what he kept on telling himself over and over again but at some moments this built up armor crumbled. And it almost looked like this moment was going to be one of those.

Freed slowly stepped closer. He lifted his right hand and cautiously place it on his lover’s red cheek and it pained him to feel him flinch away a tad bit. It pained him, it angered him. His hand ended up trembling softly and his voice dropped in volume when he spoke again. “At some point… At some point I am going to avenge you, Laxus…” _I promise_.

The prince wanted to tell him that he shouldn’t say such nonsense, that Ivan would always be there to turn his life into living hell but when he dared to look up into those sincere cyan eyes all he could do was to wrap his broad arms around the knight and let himself sink against him. He suddenly felt so utterly exhausted, so defeated and desperate but he could always count on Freed to catch him. That’s something he was certain about. And even though he hated showing his feelings so openly because it made him vulnerable, he had learned to do it in front of the knight.

Every time they held each other like this part of them hoped that maybe, perhaps…There would be a free and happy future without any fear for not only the kingdom but for the two of them _together_ as well.


End file.
